My savior
by Benedict-luvz-you
Summary: Sherlock has just arrived at uni and his roommate is a drunk arsehole who only cares about himself. Sherlock has a big reputation to uphold after Mycroft. But will he? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock sat on his bed, sitting quietly. It was his first day at Uni and he didn't know anybody. He had come in a semester late. He didn't even know his room mate. Only his name. James Moriarty. Sherlock sighed heavily. How would he find any of his classes?

'I might as well try and find the library.' Sherlock thought. He stood and brushed off his pants even thought there was nothing there.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, a guy threw it open, obviously drunk. Was this moriarty?

"Hey! Sh-erly! That's your name isn't it?" He slurred.

"Sherlock actually." Sherlock stated. "You must be Moriarty."

"Ding ding ding! We have a *Hiccup* winner!" Moriarty yelled as he sat down on his bunk.

"Listen buttercup, This half is mine. That half is yours. Don't even think about touching my stuff. It's probably more expensive than you can afford so stay away, capish?" Moriarty said, gesturing to his side.

Sherlock interrupted."I seriously doubt anything you have is even in the same league as my stuff."

"Oh really?" Moriarty stood and walked over to a basketball with a signature on it. "This ball was signed by American basketball star, Michael Jordan." He said smugly. "It's worth over 3,000 pounds."

Sherlock walked over to a box, pulled it open, and took out a cologne bottle. "This cologne is worth over 1,200 pounds an ounce. I have three more. And this is easily the cheapest thing I own if we're not counting shoes, which are Italian leather by the way. You say your...junk is worth more than my high quality items, I think you forget, my last name is Holmes. I'm probably the richest kid in this dung pile."

And with that, Sherlock set down the cologne and strode out of the room suppressing a giggle.

Moriarty was left with his mouth left hanging open.

The library was enormous. It was 3 stories tall and full of people. Noisy people. He found few good books and found a comfy chair in the back of the library to read.

All afternoon, he read about thermonuclear astrophysics and biochemically induced fission until he was interrupted.

"Excuse me." A voice from beyond the pages said.

Sherlock looked up from the book to a young boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. From the looks of his uniform, Sherlock could tell he was poor.

"Yes?" Sherlock said, unimpressed by the boy in front of him.

"Are you reading that book still?" The boy pointed to a book next to him.

Sherlock shook his head and returned to his book.

"Can I read it?" The boy asked.

Sherlock gave a grunt that resembled a yes. The blonde haired boy sat in the chair next to him.

"I'm John by the way. John Watson." He said. Looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock was stunned by John's openness. For a moment he didn't know what to say. Most people would see Sherlock and run the opposite direction. He looked slightly frightening with his long black hair hanging over his eyes, guages in his ears and snake bites in his lip. But this boy with clean cut hair and no piercings whatsoever just introduced himself to him.

"I-I'm Sherlock. Holmes." Sherlock stuttered.

John's eyes widened a little bit. "You're a Holmes boy?"

Sherlock's older brother, Mycroft went here before him so he had already had a reputation. Though, his brother and him were two very different people. Mycroft was much like John. Just...rounder.

Sherlock chuckled. "So you've heard about my family?"

"Hasn't everyone? I mean your brother was student body president for 2 years and-" Sherlock interrupted him. "I am nothing like my brother. If you think I'm a goody goody two shoes with lots of money, think again farm boy. My parents cut me out of the will. The only reason I'm going here is because I have grandfather rights. I'd rather be at home with my friends." Sherlock choked up at the last word. He really didn't have any friends but for some reason he didn't want John knowing that.

John frowned. "I wasn't really looking for someone like your brother. He was a snob. Just like everybody else here. I was looking for a friend who didn't want to compare everything they have with mine. Good day Mr. Holmes." John stood abruptly and began walking away. "And for the record, I'm not a farm boy. I've never seen a farm in my life." And with that, the nice blonde boy called John was gone.

Sherlock sighed. "You idiot." Sherlock mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock sat in the woods next to the school. It was colder than the school yard and much more private. He took another puff of his cigarette. He sighed, feeling the nicotine soak into him. He knew this was an unhealthy habit but he couldn't help it. He was hooked.

His mind kept wandering to the boy in the library. John. That was his name, wasn't it? Yes, it was John. This was absurd. Sherlock couldn't get his mind to think about something else. Why did this boy seem to occupy Sherlock's mind so much?

Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts by footsteps behind him. He turned around to see who was creeping up behind him.

Before he could register anything he saw, he was hit with the force of someone pushing him to the ground. When he looked at who pushed him, he was the only person he didn't want to see.

"Hey! It's my roommate, Sherlock! Greg look!" Moriarty called to the group of boys behind him.

Another one said, "That's the freak you have to room with?" Sherlock guessed that was Greg.

"Yep. What do you say we teach him to stay out of our woods?" Moriarty asked to his group.

A few mumbled agreement while some others just laughed.

"They're not your woods." Sherlock stood from the ground. He was easily 4 inches taller than Moriarty but he definetly not stronger. Sherlock guessed he was on the football team and worked out regularly.

Moriarty laughed. "Nobody else owns them." He threw a hard punch to the side of Sherlock's face. He tumbled to the ground. He hadn't been hit in a long time.

Sherlock didn't want to feel the beating so he retreated to his mind palace. The boys continued to beat Sherlock while he lay on the floor curled up in the fetal position thinking of the only thing that kept popping up in his mind. John.

Suddenly the kicks and hits stopped. Sherlock heard distant voices and footsteps. He came back to reality. He looked around and the boys were gone. There was a teacher standing over Sherlock.

"I said are you okay?" The teacher said.

"I'm fine." Sherlock lied. He stood and knew that there were things broken. Nothing he couldn't fix on his own. He held in a groan.

Sherlock pushed past the teacher and headed back to the school.

"Hey! Why were you out here anyways?" The teacher asked.

"I was going for a walk." Sherlock replied, hiding his pain.

The rest of the walk back to the school was silent more or less.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" The teacher said when they got back to the school.

"No."

"Alright."

Sherlock walked the opposite direction the teacher was walking and found the nearest bathroom. He grabbed some paper towels and began cleaning the blood off of his face and arms. They had broken his nose and split his lip. He would probably have a black eye too. He could feel there were multiple ribs factured but he refused to go see anybody for it.

The door swung open and Sherlock turned around to see who it was. It was the boy from the library. John.

For a moment, John was speechless. Should he help Sherlock? Should he just continue his own business or should he go find another bathroom?

"Are you okay?" John asked, concerned.

"Fine." Sherlock mumbled.

"Let me help you." John said taking a few steps towards Sherlock although he didn't know why. This was the boy who had so rudely told him off in the library when he was trying to be nice.

Sherlock didn't feel like arguing. He hurt too much to object.

John grabbed a few paper towels and started dabbing at the blood on Sherlock's chin. He winced.

"Sorry."

They stood in silence for quite some time while John cleaned the blood off of Sherlock's face.

Sherlock felt so tired from the beating and standing. When was the last time he had eaten or slept? He couldn't remember. He began to feel light headed. Shit, he was about to black out.

"John-" was all he could say before his vision went dizzy and he fell to the ground.

"Sherlock!" John gasped at tried to catch him. Why was he so light? He was easily 6'2. He should weigh more than this. It didn't matter at the moment. He laid him down on the floor and ran to the door to get help.

"Someone help! A student has collapsed in the bathroom!" John yelled into the hallway. A few teachers poked their heads out of the classroom along with some students. Only one came running out. She obviously didn't have a class since she was still carrying a sandwich.

They ran into the bathroom and went to Sherlock who was still out on the floor.

"Help me take him to the nurse." John said grabbing Sherlock's hands.

"Okay." The teacher said, grabbing his feet.'s

Sherlock woke to a murmur of voices. It felt like there was a thick fog in Sherlock's head. What had happened? It hit him all at once. The beating in the woods, John, blacking out. For some reason, Sherlock couldn't quite open his eyes. Maybe he should just slip back into dark nothingness.

"Sherlock?" A soft voice came from somewhere. Sherlock couldn't tell where.

"Sherlock are you awake?" The voice came again. Was that John?

Sherlock tried to respond. He wasn't exactly sure he managed to do it.

"Oh my god Sherlock!" The voice came louder. Apparently he had succeeded.

He pried his eyes open to see John looking down at him. There were a few other people standing around the small nurse's bed he was laying on.

Oddly, he saw one person standing in the doorway. They were dressed in a nice suit and looked quite cross.

It was Mycroft.


End file.
